At least one Internet service exists where a user can attach his or her text to an image so that the image and text can be e-mailed as an electronic greeting card. The service, provided by BlueMountain.com, relies on a predetermined catalog of images. A user may only add text to the images found in the predetermined catalog. Another system, by Norman Badler at the University of Pennsylvania, uses a text input to drive a closed three-dimensional graphics environment. Badler's system instructs a character to perform certain actions, it will not construct a character or scene based on input text. It is limited to its preexisting environment.